Pizza Pachinko
'''Pizza Pachinko '''is a minigame in which the player drops a metallic ball to try to get it into the center star hole to get a Pizzeria related prize. The difficulty increases as the strategic placement of the obstacles (pepperoni, sausage, onion, etc.) changes with each level. If the ball falls into one of the other holes other than the star hole, the player will get either a $1 or $0.50 tip. Papa's Pancakeria Prizes #Pizza Slice Poster #Pizzeria Poster #Pizzeria Wall #Small Papa Poster #Small Pizza Table #Pizzeria Wall #Pizzeria Fence #Medium Pizza Table #Pizzeria Floor #Papa Louie Balloons #Large Pizza Table #Red Carpet #Anchovy Gum #Pizza Boxes Papa's Pancakeria Prize Gallery Papa's_Pancakeria_-_Pizza_Pachinko_-_Prize_1.png|1 Papa's_Pancakeria_-_Pizza_Pachinko_-_Prize_2.png|2 Papa's_Pancakeria_-_Pizza_Pachinko_-_Prize_3.png|3 Papa's Pancakeria - Pizza Pachinko - Prize 4.png|4 Papa's Pancakeria - Pizza Pachinko - Prize 5.png|5 Papa's Pancakeria - Pizza Pachinko - Prize 6.png|6 Papa's Pancakeria - Pizza Pachinko - Prize 7.png|7 Papa's Pancakeria - Pizza Pachinko - Prize 8.png|8 Papa's Pancakeria - Pizza Pachinko - Prize 9.png|9 Papa's Pancakeria - Pizza Pachinko - Prize 10.png|10 Papa's Pancakeria - Pizza Pachinko - Prize 11.png|11 Papa's Pancakeria - Pizza Pachinko - Prize 12.png|12 Papa's Pancakeria - Pizza Pachinko - Prize 13.png|13 Papa's Pancakeria - Pizza Pachinko - Prize 14.png|14 Papa's Burgeria HD Prizes Papa's Wingeria Prizes #Pizzeria Poster #Papa Louie Tee #Small Pizza Table #Pizzeria Wall #Summer Skirt/Star Pants #Papa Louie Balloons #Medium Pizza Table #Bright Belt #Letter Jacket #Large Pizza Table #Knit Hat #Pizzeria Floor #Plaid Scarf #Pizza Boxes 9 prize Pachinko Wingeria.png|9th prize in Pizza Pachinko at Papa's Wingeria 10th Pachinko Wingeria.png|10th prize in Pizza Pachinko at Papa's Wingeria Wingeria-Knit Hat-Pizza Pachinko.png|11th Prize in Pizza Pachinko at Papa's Wingeria Wingeria-Pizzeria Floor-Pizza Pachinko.png|12th Prize in Pizza Pachinko at Papa's Wingeria Papa's Cupcakeria Prizes # Valentine's Poster #Tomatoes Jersey # Pink Zag Wall # Valentine Balloons #Chef Hat # White Tile #Tomatoes Bottoms #Rivet Belt # Wave Wall #Maroon Shoes #Down Vest # Multigrain Floor # Corn Stalks #Clown Nose Papa's Cheeseria Prizes #Moccasins # Log Fence # Blue Plaid Floor # Hawaiian Shirt # Chicken Poster #Cadet Cap # Pink Lemonade Gum #Pirate Hat #Pattern Sweater # Multigrain Wall #Riveted Belt # Wreath Poster #Work Gloves *Rare Prizes *#Bronze: High Ball Lamp *#Silver: Trophy Case *#Gold: Papa Bust Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Pizza_Pachinko_-_Prize_1.png|1 Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Pizza_Pachinko_-_Prize_2.png|2 Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Pizza_Pachinko_-_Prize_3.png|3 Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Pizza_Pachinko_-_Prize_4.png|4 Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Pizza_Pachinko_-_Prize_5.png|5 Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Pizza_Pachinko_-_Prize_6.png|6 Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Pizza_Pachinko_-_Prize_7.png|7 Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Pizza_Pachinko_-_Prize_8.png|8 Papa's Cheeseria - Pizza Pachinko - Prize 9.png|9 Papa's Cheeseria - Pizza Pachinko - Prize 10.png|10 Papa's Cheeseria - Pizza Pachinko - Prize 11.png|11 Papa's Cheeseria - Pizza Pachinko - Prize 12.png|12 Papa's Cheeseria - Pizza Pachinko - Prize 13.png|13 Papa's Cheeseria - Pizza Pachinko - Prize 14 (Bronze).png|Rare Prize 1 - Bronze Papa's Cheeseria - Pizza Pachinko - Prize 15 (Silver).png|Rare Prize 2 - Silver Papa's Cheeseria - Pizza Pachinko - Prize 16.png|Rare Prize 3 - Gold Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Prizes # Valentine Balloons #Md. Racing Table #Log Fence # Burgeria Bricks #Checkered Wall # Big Top Poster # Harvest Wall # Licorice Gum # Carnival Rope Papa's Taco Mia HD Prizes # Starlight Poster # Starlight Tank #Hardshells Hat # Red Flag #Orange Cap # Luau Punch Table # Feast Dot Wall # Brown Work Shirt # Stache Lamp #Blue Shoes # Golden Tile # Bacon Bottoms #Foodini Bowtie *Rare Prizes *#Bronze: Md. Groov Tunk *#Silver: *#Gold: Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Prizes # Starlight Fence # Leafy Poster #Terra Cotta # Strawberry Gum # Corn Stalks #Buffalo Gum # Everygreen Lobby # Spindly Spider #Dr. Cherry Gum #Cinco Stripes # Thanksgiving Poster #Wing Sign #Lg. Groov Trunk Bonus: * Chocolate Gum Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Prize Gallery Pizza TMTG 1.png|1 Pizza_TMTG 2.png|2 Pizza TMTG 3.png|3 Pizza TMTG 4.png|4 Pizza TMTG 5.png|5 Pizza TMTG 6.png|6 Pizza TMTG 7.png|7 Pizza TMTG 8.png|8 Pizza TMTG 9.png|9 Pizza TMTG 10.png|10 Pizza TMTG 11.png|11 Pizza TMTG 12.png|12 Pizza TMTG 13.png|13 Pachinko TMTG Bronze.png|Bronze Prize Trivia * This game is similar to Pachinko a Japanese form of pinball, used as both a form of recreational arcade game and more frequently as a gambling device. Category:Games Category:Minigames Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Papa's Cheeseria Category:Papa's Taco Mia HD Category:Papa's Taco Mia To Go!